


Monster

by D_Willims



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Willims/pseuds/D_Willims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various one-shots/drabbles about the jinchuuriki; before, during, and after the war.</p><p>Latest: <i>Reborn.</i>  At the end, Fuu is reborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Naruto_ universe.
> 
>  **Characters:** Fuu  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Contains:** Self-Harm  
>  **Summary:** At the end, Fuu is reborn.  
>  **Word Count:** 100

The war stopped suddenly. And her mind was her own again.

The first thing Fuu did was rip the kunai from the base of her skull. Pain raced down her spine and through every nerve ending.

The second thing Fuu did was draw the blade across her palm. She held her breath and waited. The too-familiar feeling of her skin cracking and crumbling into clay never came. Instead, fresh blood welled in the wound. Fuu closed her fist around the injury, widening the gash with her nails. Blood dripped onto the muddy ground.

The third thing Fuu did was laugh.


End file.
